Complicated
by Least
Summary: Roxas had violent tendencies. Axel was the possessive kind of masochist. [AkuRoku][AU]


-**  
Title: **Complicated  
**Rating:** T . Because I took a wild guess.  
**Pairings:** AkuRoku with barely mentioned SoRiku, Zemyx, TidusSelphie, and MarluxiaLarxene.  
**Word Count: **1104  
**Warnings:** Bad words, some violence, and overall weirdness.  
**Summary: **Roxas had violent tendencies. Axel was the possessive kind of masochist.  
**Opening Notes: **There's actually a pretty nice reason as to why this is titled what it's titled instead of something that might make more sense. I don't like how short it was. I don't like how I took the bolding tool to such random parts. I just don't like any of it. Started out as a seemingly good idea. Then I just screamed and gave up on trying to make it work.  
**Disclaimer: **I claim nothing that's not mine to claim.  
-  
Roxas is the sweet little kid that everyone loved. He had a nice smile, a great laugh, and eyes to die for. Axel is the gorgeous devil that everyone wanted. He had a handsome smile, a sexy laugh, and eyes to die for.

When people ask how they got together, Roxas smirks and says, "It's complicated."

When people ask how they met, Axel smirks and says, "It's simple."  
-  
Riku and Sora got together on a Wednesday. That was their day. Tidus and Selphie got together on a Friday. That was their day. No one liked Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the weekend belonged to everybody. So as a rule, good things happened to Roxas on Mondays.

Marluxia and Larxene got together on a Wednesday. That was their day. Zexion and Demyx got together on a Friday. That was their day. No one liked Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the weekend belonged to everybody. So as a rule, good things happened to Axel on Mondays.

Axel met the love of his life on a Monday. Maybe he had hair like the golden sun highlighting eyes that were blue like the sky. Or something else just as disgustingly romantic. He had actually just thought the kid was sexy in the most adorable way possible. Entirely fuckable. Worst case scenario, he's rejected. Or so he believes. It's with that belief in mind that he walks up behind the entirely fuckable being of attractiveness and **gropes his ass**.

Roxas met his first pervert on a Monday. He was sharpening his dulled pencil to a sharp point when a flash of obnoxiously bright red catches his eyes. He doesn't stare. A quick glance tells him that the grinning redhead with the flaming green eyes was an absolute moron. A rather sexy moron, but moron nonetheless. He continues minding his pencil sharpening business, the loud whirr of the electrical sharpening capturing his entire attention briefly. His attention is scattered when a hand lands on his ass. He doesn't freeze. He turns around with no hesitation and **stabs the bastard in the eye**.

The newly sharpened pencil tip had punctured the skin right beneath his right eye, actually. A permanent mark was left where the lead touched, but it was covered up easily enough with a pair of fashionable tattoos under his eyes. Well, Axel called it fashionable. Roxas called it stupid, but secretly dubbed it sexy-stupid. That's not to say there wasn't lasting damage, of course.

Axel went blind in that eye.

Feeling somewhat responsible and just very slightly guilty, Roxas resolved not to damage the taller male any further. That lasted for all of three days, up until the point where Axel decided it was okay to put an arm around the blonde's shoulders like a hero straight out of a bad movie. As is Roxas were some princess prize.

Roxas broke that arm.

Axel was ambidextrous. When Roxas found out, Axel rarely found himself without at least one broken arm. It would be inaccurate to say that they had a love-hate relationship going on. It was more of a love-hurt relationship. They became fast friends. Soon enough, best friends. When Sora decided to point this out to his twin, that he somehow now had a best friend, Roxas stabbed Axel again purely out of frustration.

It ended up more of a slash than a stab, with a pocketknife instead of a pencil this time, and Axel had a nice scar running between his left shoulder and elbow. **He prized that scar and called it a symbol of their friendship**. Roxas broke his leg and proceeded to sulk in his room for the remaining two weeks of that summer vacation.

He missed that perverted bastard. He'd never admit it, but he missed him after two weeks without him. The first day of the new school year found Roxas in a foul mood. Sora pushes the wrong buttons and Riku gets his arm broken. Roxas can't very well harm his own brother, after all.

Who knew Axel was the jealous type?

"No, Roxas. That's not good. That's not allowed. You can't just break anybody's arm whenever you feel like it. It's wrong and you'll get into trouble." Sounds like a good argument so far. "**You're only allowed to hurt me**. Nobody else. Don't ever touch anybody else. Only me. Got it memorized?" Then Axel went off the deep end.

Roxas thought about it and thought about it and thought about it. No matter how he looked at it, Axel turned up stupid. "**You're only allowed to hurt me**." Stupidest thing he'd ever heard. So there must be another reason why he'd been feeling absolutely fucking giddy ever since he heard those words. Selphie introduced him to the concept of love after catching him spaced out during class the next day. Introduced him to the concept of love by showing off the freaking huge diamond on her finger, that is.

"What's love?"

No one knew why Sora wanted to buy a minivan. No one really cared to know. They were lying on the hood of said minivan like a different bad movie when Roxas asked his question. For once, they were together in peace. Roxas wasn't breaking something of Axel's, and Axel wasn't trying to grope something of Roxas'.

"It's you and me, Rox. That's love."

One would think Axel had already learned not to make smart remarks when he wasn't already sprawled out on the ground. Which is where, sprawled out on the ground, he found himself a split second later when Roxas pushed him over the edge of the minivan of doom. His face felt funny, but that was okay. **Because Roxas was laughing**.

Their first kiss wasn't perfect and sweet. It wasn't inexperienced and messy either. The kiss itself was quite nice, a chaste touch pressed against his lips after Axel stood himself back up. Like their whole relationship, it was all about love-hurt. Roxas had a painful grip at the back of Axel's neck, with his nails cutting into the skin there, while they shared a sweet kiss. Not bittersweet, or anything like that. More of a coppery sweet, if anything, what with the slight smears of blood from the new small wounds on Axel's face.

It could be whatever. It was perfect for them.  
-  
When people ask how they got together, Axel smirks and says, "It's complicated."

When people ask how they met, Roxas smirks and says, "It's simple."

They met when they met. Simple enough. Really, though. **They were always together and never together all at once**. It just took them a while to figure it out.  
-  
**Ending Notes: **Still don't like it after hours of editing, but I'm already half-asleep. It isn't getting any better, so I'll stop messing with it. The ending was icky. I didn't like a single one of the endings I tried, really. Icky, icky, ew. Let's never speak of this again.  
-


End file.
